henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
My Dinner With Bigfoot
My Dinner With Bigfoot is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 9, 2019 to an audience of 1.08 million viewers. Plot Henry, Charlotte, Ray, and Jasper are doing a haircut chain. As Henry is talking, he stops paying attention to cutting Jasper's hair correctly and ends up cutting too much off. Schwoz enters and Henry asks if he can regrow hair. Schwoz gives Henry a hair regrowing can, and he goes to the tube to have dinner with Bigfoot. Everyone is surprised to hear that Schwoz knows Bigfoot, and Schwoz claims Bigfoot dated his sister. They ask if they can go with him, and Schwoz agrees. Everyone arrives in a forest and after a few minutes have passed, Bigfoot shows up. Bigfoot starts talking with the rest of them, recognizing Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper from when Schwoz told him about them. However, he doesn't recognize Ray at all, angering him. They invade Mitch Bilsky's camping site and stay there, where Ray remains upset that Schwoz didn't tell Bigfoot about him. Bigfoot tells them about a hunter, S. Thompson, who was dedicated to trying to find Bigfoot and trap him. He had set traps all over the forest. Ray walks around and gets trapped in all of Thompson's traps, but consumes the bait anyway. Thompson is interviewed on the news, and upon finding out that Bilsky had encountered Bigfoot that night, he exits. Jake and Piper are watching the report and Piper says she wants to find Bigfoot so that she can get a check next to her name on social media. Captain Man and Kid Danger create a trap to trap Thompson before he can trap Bigfoot. They step onto the trap to explain to Bigfoot how it worked, but Thompson arrives. He pushes a button, activating the trap, trapping Kid Danger, Captain Man, and Bigfoot inside. Captain Man tries to laser his way out of the trap, but the trap is made of steel, so the laser just ricochets and hits Bigfoot's arm. Henry notices the bald patch looks like human skin, so he proposes shaving Bigfoot so that he just looks like a regular guy. Thompson calls the news and tells them he had trapped Bigfoot. Piper and Jake are looking in the forest for Bigfoot. Jake rubs tree sap on himself to avoid getting bug bites and starts to eat moss. Piper looks it up and finds out the moss is toxic. Jake spits it out, but it starts to have a weird effect on his body. Piper gets an alert saying Bigfoot had been trapped. Jasper, Charlotte, and Schwoz are getting more pine needles to cover the trap when Piper runs past, saying Bigfoot had been caught. Jake runs into Schwoz, who is holding the pine needles, and the needles stick to him. A crowd gathers around the trap and Thompson opens the trap. However, they only find Captain Man, Kid Danger, and a regular-looking person. Then, Jake runs in, roaring with needles all over his body. Everyone believes Jake is Bigfoot and starts running after him. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Andrew Caldwell as Mitch Bilsky Minor Cast *Jesse Mackey as Bigfoot *Scott Peat as S. Thompson *Edwin Craig as Great Grandpa Hart *Steve Alvarado as Squee *Daretion Rogers as PJ *Samantha Martin as Mary Gaperman's Mom (voice) Quotes Trivia *The title of this episode is similar to another Nickelodeon show, the Drake & Josh episode "My Dinner With Bobo". *In the “People who were injured” list Nathan Kress was listed, as well as many other Henry Danger crew members. *Patina is mentioned and it is revealed that she ghosted Jasper. *Jake is revealed to be specifically "42 and three quarters" years old. **However, in Danger Games, he says he is 38 and a half, but four years could not have passed in the time between these two episodes. **This is likely done to better suit Jeffrey Nicholas Brown's real age, which is 43 at the time of filming. *The sitcom Will & Grace is mentioned. *Ray mentions the YouTube show Cobra Kai. *The name of the hunter, S. Thompson could be a reference to the name of the journalist and author Hunter S. Thompson. *The voice of Mary's mom is played by Samantha Martin, who is an episode writer and who also plays the voice of the Auto Snacker. *The Black Top Hat that Ray wore can be seen in Junk-n-Stuff in the episode Caved In. *The "haircut chain" Henry, Ray, Jasper and Charlotte were doing is a reference to the scene in the TV show Full House where DJ, Stephanie, Michelle and her doll are all brushing eachothers hair in a Chain. *This is the second Dan Schneider show to have an episode centered on Bigfoot, the other being iCarly episode "iBelieve in Bigfoot". *Charlotte's coffee cup is a "Jet Brew" cup, which was commonly seen in Victorious. *Mitch says he was, "chillin' out, maxin', relaxin' with his bros," a reference to the theme song of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, where one of the lines is, "chillin' out, maxin', relaxin' all cool." International Premieres *August 15, 2019 (Latin America & Brazil) *September 19, 2019 (Spain) *July 19, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger (Promo) 05x13 'My Dinner With Bigfoot' HD All New Next Saturday on Nick Henry Finds Out Bigfoot is Real?! ��Henry Danger Nick Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide